Finally Falling
by Rebelx5
Summary: Sonny is the new girl. Tawni hates her. Chad is in between. Plans go wrong. Tears are shed. Happy ending is guaranteed. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Trailer

**HI everybody! Hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (UNFORTUNATELY :() I DO HOWEVER OWN THE COMPUTER THAT THIS WAS TYPED ON ;P.**

Trailer:

**Sonny walks into Condor Studios**

Hi everyone! My name is Allison Monroe but everybody calls me Sonny but you can call me whatever you want unless it's something mean but I probably wouldn't care anyway and I'm rambling.

**Tawni on the Mackenzie Falls set**

Listen Chad. I don't like the new girl and I was thinking maybe you would like to help me get her off my show

**Chad meets Sonny in the Commissary **

Hi I'm Chad

**Dinner**

This is really special Chad

**...**

I don't want to hurt you Sonny

I..I..You won't hurt me...I've done this before

...

**Sonny and Tawni's dressing room**

I know everything about you Sonny. You are a slut. You don't belong here.

...

My world is falling apart

...

I never meant for you to find out this way

...

Where are you Sonny?

...

It's for the best. I won't be ruining your lives anymore.

...

Sonny Monroe you are the most stupid person I know.

...

I don't care what you want anymore Tawni.

...

We care about you

**Drama**

You're fired

**Hurt**

I can't do this anymore

**Love**

I love you

**Finally Falling**

**Review! I don't know if to continue or not so tell me what you think. :)**


	2. The First Girl

**HI everybody it's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to shout out my first 2 reviewers sarah and giryl1015. I'm glad you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE TRAILER. SRY**

* * *

SPOV

Today was the day I forgot about my past. Today was the beginning of my future. A bright laughter filled future. Today was my first day on So Random. I woke early and really excited. I picked out the perfect first day outfit. (**links on my profile**). I showered, got dressed and drove to Starbucks for a caramel frappuccino. I then drove to Condor studios for my first day. I was greeted at the door by Mr. Pike. He told me to call him Marshall. He took me to the prop house to meet my cast mates.

"Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, meet your new cast mate. Now you guys do something. I've gotta go call my mother. Annoying woman"

"Hi everyone! My name is Allison Monroe but everybody calls me Sonny but you can call me whatever you want unless it's something mean but I probably wouldn't care anyway and I'm rambling."

" Hi I'm Tawni Hart and you wanna know what rhymes with rambling? Rolling! And that's what you should be doing. Rolling out that door and back to whatever unfashionable hole you came out of"

"What? That doesn't even make sense. I'd rather be unfashionable than dumb Blondie and I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone remained silent not expecting Sonny's outburst at Tawni.

"We'll see about that New Girl. Nobody shouts at me. I'm gonna make your life a living hell bitch and then you'll be running back to mommy."

"Listen Blondie. Listen very carefully. The last person who wanted to fuck around with me ended up in a hospital bed. I don't think you would enjoy that."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises"

"Humph...I'm outta here."

Tawni stormed out of the prop house with Sonny glaring at her back. The other 3 cast mates stared with their mouths hanging. Zora was the first to speak then Grady then NIco.

"How"

"Did you"

"Do that"

"Do what? Oh you mean shut her up?"

Zora, Nico and Grady looked at each other then back at Sonny and said in unison.

"Duh!"

"I've shot down more mouthy people but I don't want to bring back my past so I should probably apologize to her."

Meanwhile...

TPOV

When I stormed out of that prop house I knew exactly where I was going. I went through the doors and looked for him.

"The the hell are you Chad? I swear if you don't appear in 5 seconds im gonna..."

"You're gonna do what Blondie. I'm here you can stop screaming my name, though, I like that you're practising for a night that is never gonna happen."

"Listen Chad. I don't like the new girl and I was thinking maybe you would like to help me get her off my show."

"And why would I do that?"

"Are seriously asking why? After the little slut steals my spotlight she's gonna come after yours. And after she gets yours then your stupid show will be named Sonny Falls and you will be like the shit from her little ugly Chihuahua that she is gonna buy."

"Don't be ridiculous. But in light of you leaving I'll see what I can do."

"Whatever. I have to do everything myself."

I walked out of Mackenzie Falls thinking up a plan with an evil smile on my face.

SPOV

I walked out of the prop house after my cast mates tried to convince me not to apologize to Tawni. I was going to apologize to Tawni. The point of me coming here was to change so I will do the right thing.

I walked toward the Commissary and I walked into Tawni literally.

"I'm so sorry Tawni! I mean about this and before. It was just a slip of the tongue. I swear I'm never gonna do it again."

"Shut up freak. Apology not accepted. Now leave me alone."

I rolled by eyes and thought

'What a fucking diva'

I walked into the Commissary and sat at one of the tables. I took out my phone to check my email.

CPOV

After Blondie left I decided I would go into the Commissary. I thought to myself..

'Dumb ass blonde probably overreacting again.'

On my way I saw said blonde shouting at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She looked so good. Her brown hair and brown eyes, her curves...

'Shit Chad get it together. You can't go and talk to her with a boner.'

After I came back to reality the girl was gone. I went into the Commissary and there she was again.

'Play it smooth Chad.'

I walked up to her and sat down across from her. I put on my famous smirk and began to speak.

"Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"HI I'm Allison Monroe. Everyone calls me Sonny and I don't remember inviting you to sit down."

"Feisty. I like feisty."

"Right, now what did you want?"

"Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting here all alone?"

"I'm the new girl. I'm sure someone should have told you about me by now."

"Oh. Don't worry about them Sonshine. They are all jealous."

"Sonshine?"

"Yea, it's my nickname for you."

"Ok. Well I don't think they are jealous. They just all hate me."

"They don't hate you Sonshine"

"Really, then why are they all glaring at me?"

"Would you like then to stop?"

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated."

SPOV

I couldn't believe he was acting so nice to me. I thought his nickname for me was actually kind of cute. He was also really hot. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were so fucking blue. I could see desire in them. This made my panties get wet. Then he did something surprising. I couldn't stop him. I was hypnotized by his sparkly eyes; sparkly eye. Only one of them sparkles.

"Attention everybody, I demand you to stop glaring at Sonny. She has done nothing to you. If you continue to glare at her and send pretend daggers to her back you will have to deal with me. Thank you."

He sat back down.

"Problem solved. No more glares."

"Are you fucking crazy? I cannot believe you just did that. Why would you do that? Are they seriously going to listen to you?"

"I did it to help you and of course they are going to listen to me. Mr. Condor is my uncle."

"Wow. Thanks I guess. I owe you one"

"You're welcome."

"Why did you do that? Don't tell me you did it to help me. I don't believe that."

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful you are?"

"Well...I...ummm"

"You are beautiful Allison Monroe and by the way Tawni was complaining about you I can tell that you don't take shit from anybody either."

"Thank you. No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"Well they must be delusional"

"I've been called hot, sexy, ravishing but never beautiful."

"You are all of those things but I don't think anyone that respects you would call you that."

"So you respect me?"

"Definitely! You are the first girl not to scream out when they met me, the first girl to cause Tawni Hart to come screaming into the Mackenzie Falls and the first girl to leave me speechless the first time I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm smitten with you Sonshine. So smitten that I can't believe I'm actually saying this right now. Sonny Monroe, Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**REVIEW! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES...**


	3. Authors Note

You were probably expecting an update...sorry im gonna update soon though. I was just really busy. I haven't actually finished writing the chapter as yet but that is the least of the problems. (I'm a fast writer) Anyway I promise I will update as soon as I get the time. It will be this week Wednesday or Thursday maybe. Be patient I'll make it worth the wait. :P

Elliexoxo


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

**Hiiii Guys. Sorry about the late update. I have been busy. Really busy but here it is as promised... I hope you enjoy it. **

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

* * *

Previously...

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm smitten with you Sonshine. So smitten that I can't believe I'm actually saying this right now. Sonny Monroe, Will you go out with me?"

And now the story continues...

**SPOV**

After getting over the shocked I started to laugh.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't have to be sick to ask you out."

"I meant if you were sick enough to think that I would go out with you"

Chad remained silent and he looked kind of disappointed and hurt so I took a deep breath.

"Fine, only one date"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good."

"Whatever. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Of course I do. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"I gotta get organized for tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Oh our first date. See ya."

He gave me his famous smirk and wink and left the Commissary.

**TPOV**

'I hate that new girl. If she tries to steal my spotlight she's gonna feel the wrath of Tawni Hart.' I walked into my dressing room to look in the mirror. That's when I saw another dresser and a picture of the bitch. I stormed out of the dressing room and into Marshall's office. I was beyond pissed. Marshall was on the phone but I didn't care.

"Yes Mom, I..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't put that slut in my dressing room!"

"Language Tawni, no mother it's not a lady friend. I'm gonna call you back."

"I don't give a flying fuck about language! I don't want that bitch in my room!"

"Well that's too bad because she's staying. Now, go away I have to call my mother and tell her that you're not a lady friend."

"UGH!"

I stormed out of Marshall's office and thought,

'I have to get her out of here. She looks suspicious and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. She has a secret and I'm gonna crack it. Whew! All this thinking has me tired. I think I'll go look in the mirror.'

**CPOV**

I had just finished making all the arrangements for our date the next night when Portlyn burst into my dressing room.

"How could you do this to me Chad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You make love to me and now you're cheating on me with that new girl."

"That was not making love. That was random sex. I fucked you. No feelings involved and I never said I was in a relationship with you so I'm not cheating on you."

"Whatever, but why the new girl?"

"I can date whoever I want. Now go away. I have told you many times not to talk without a script. So go find a script."

She left my dressing room looking lost. I wouldn't expect her to understand what just happened. I thought back to what I just told Portlyn. I hoped that Sonny wasn't just a random fuck. I

don't want her to be. I think I like her but I can't tell if that's my dick or heart speaking. I decided to sleep on it and since I was done shooting for the day, I left.

**SPOV**

'What was I thinking? I cannot believe I agreed to go out with him. He is a playboy. I have changed'

"What do you mean what were you thinking? He is fucking hot and he isn't exactly like the guys you've dated before. So take that conscience I'm going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"YOU WHAT?"

Oops... After shooting for the day I returned to the prop house thought about what I agreed to. I argued with my conscience and won the fight. Little did I know that I had company in the prop house.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Zora was the first to reply.

"YOU BETRAYER! YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH THE ENEMY!"

Then Nico.

"Yea! How can you go out with Chip Drama Pants"

And Grady.

"Yea what they said"

"Enemy...What are you talking about?"

Zora appeared to be the smartest though she was the youngest.

"There is a feud between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. You going out with Chad Dylan Pooper is betrayal."

"I don't understand. I thought you guys would have been happy for me."

Nico surprised me with his reply.

"Happy for you? When I saw you I fell for you instantly. I wanted to go out with you but instead you go out with the idiot."

"I'm sorry Nico, but why did you want to go out with me?"

Grady spoke up.

"Have you looked in a mirror? You are fucking hot"

"Shut up Grady! You seemed nice and you surprised me. I thought you were this shy girl but you surprised me when you stood up to Tawni. Grady was still right. You are hot"

I knew he was trying to be nice but after what Chad told me about respect I decided to ignore the nice comments.

"Ok I see. Well I don't care about your stupid feud. I can do whatever the fuck I want. You can continue to play your childish 'I'm better than you' game but I won't be a part of it."

"I'm gonna watch your every move through those vents. You will not have a single minute of privacy."

"Well little I wouldn't suggest you do that. You might get quite an eye full. And I know it will hurt to see me with Chad but I think you would be scarred for life if you had to see me fucking

him. So listen and listen carefully, I am going to date Chad. You will make no comments about our relationship after today. You will not hide in the vents and you most certainly will not do

anything to sabotage our relationship. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mam!"

I can be very intimidating.

"Good now go away!"

I might have been too harsh on them but for some reason I couldn't care less. I didn't know what was going on with me. I feel like i'm changing but I still blow up on people. I decided to

go home. A lot of things happened that day and my head was starting to hurt from all the shouting. For a little girl Zora sure had a loud voice.

* * *

**OMG! Did you guys she Falling for the falls part 1? Wasn't it awesome? I bet you can't wait for part 2... Don't worry me neither. anyway REVIEWWWWW**


	5. I'm Broken

Hi every one I'm sorry this isn't a chapter...I tried to write..I seriously did. Im depressed right now. Not even my favourite drink or food can cheer me up...Words cannot describe how I feel right now...Well i'll have the entire vacation to post chapters since im not going to camp any more...I hate school...yea its vacation but my school has evil people...this vacation was supposed to be perfect...i would spend a month at camp with my best friend and boyfriend. My school ruins everything. I really don't want to go school there. All I want is to turn 18 so no one can tell me what to do and fulfil my dream. I want to become a model. I would just be a model with brains. I also want to act and dance. It's what i'm good at. But my mother and aunt want me to become a doctor of something. They expect me to make a career choice. I don't even know how I'm gonna do that. They are tearing me away from the thing I am best at other than performing. The chapter was started a while ago but i've been busy and now im not really me anymore. I will continue writing. One thing I never do is give up. I need something to cheer me up. Something to hold onto. Right now I have all my friends but I don't have the person I want the most and I don't know how long I can handle that for.


	6. I'M Coming Back!

Hi guys! It's been almost a year and I'm really sorry but my life has been extremely dramatic but I'm gonna find a way to used this drama to my advantage. I would like to thank all the people who sent me nice reviews and reading them has really brought up my spirits. To the others who have not been supportive of me, I really love writing. I know I can write good stories; I don't need anyone to tell me that I have enough proof. (It sounds sort of vain but I got a distinction in my English cxc exam yey me!) And you saying if you don't update soon I'm gonna stop reading your stories isn't going to do anything to me. So go ahead stop reading it. I know there are people out there that know life isn't easy and will support me. Anyways, I am continuing the story. I'll try to update as often as possible but I have exams coming up. Writing stories has always lifted my spirits and somehow makes me more confident for exams. It is my escape from stress and I hope you guys will support me.


End file.
